The invention relates generally to battery cells, and more specifically to insulation of battery cells.
Traditionally, individual sheets of mica ‘heater plate’ are used in battery packs to provide electrical insulation between battery cells and any other surface that is at ground potential. Such an approach is costly because many different shapes need to be cut and stored before actual manufacturing. Further, there are many different types of batteries, such as batteries for telecommunications, un-interruptible power supplies, and vehicular usage and so on. Such various geometries and uses make the issue of manufacturing and storing and processing of insulation sheets even more complex.
One other disadvantage associated with current design of battery pack insulation is: in case of failure of one cell, the electrotype released from one cell leaks out and causes failure of many more cells in the same or neighboring battery packs.
Thus, there is need for improvement in the design of insulation systems such that there are fewer parts to warehouse, higher reliability in manufacturing and less chance failure due to leakage of cells in a battery pack.